dcsuperherogirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
A New Perry-Spective
"A New Perry-Spective" is the twenty-fourth webisode of Season 3. Plot Batgirl, Lady Shiva and Big Barda finish work on their workshop mid-term, with Batgirl announcing it was time to call it a night. However just then, Oracle alerts the three to a sighting of a known criminal, with Batgirl using it as a good excuse to take their work out for a test-drivee, as the three girls hop into cruiser. The girls arrive on the streets of Metropolis, only to find Perry the Parademon, knocking back a car and carrying a bar in his mouth. Surprised, Batgirl asks what it is, just as Barda recognizes the creature as Granny Goodness' pet Parademon, with Oracle confirming this. When Shiva asks Barda whether she really knew Perry, Barda tries to convince her that Perry wasn't really a monster, explaining that Perry was the pet of Granny Goodness from Apocolypse while Perry is busy chewing away at a tire. Shiva then deduces that Granny Goodness must be behind the attack, just as Perry tosses a lamp-post at the cruiser. Just as the lamp post is about to hit, Oracle activates the cruiser's defences. Barda then realizes that Perry was scared and alone and tries to convince the others that they should help Perry. However, Batgirl stops her, noting that if it was really a part of Granny's plan, then it could potentially be a trap, expressing that they should stay in the cruiser where it was safe. Just then Perry begins to run off, with the girls quickly racing after him. As Perry turns round the bend, he begins charging for an old man, who was in his path. However Shiva then activates the motion-control hand on the cruiser and moves the old man out of the way, before driving off. Perry then comes to a sudden stop in the street, attempting to toss a man-hole cover at the cruiser, only for the shields to come up again. Perry then tosses it back, believing the shields to be playing a game of catch with him, with Batgirl believing him to be trying to ware down the shields. Barda however, notes that Perry was just playing, just as Shiva sharply says she was no Parademon's play-thing before activating the laser and destroying the man-hole cover. Perry then begins to act like a dog, scratching his ear and attempting to chase his tail, with Barda then realizing Perry had hurt his ear. Shiva then launches a net, catching Perry as he lunges forward. Barda then goes out to help Perry, just as Batgirl tries to warn her about Granny Goodness. Barda then explains that Granny wasn't there and that Perry had been hurt, with Granny having just left him behind. Barda then walks over to Perry, promising him they'd help him. Back at Super-Hero High, Barda throws a stick for Perry, as Shiva ponders why Barda would keep Perry, as Barda says that Para-Demons hurt pretty much everything, but going on to say that they all deserved a second-chance. Just then Perry comes back, carrying a large tree in his mouth. Characters Cast *Tania Gunadi as Lady Shiva *Misty Lee as Big Barda *Anna Vocino as Oracle *Mae Whitman as Batgirl Trivia *The title is a pun to "a new perspective".